A Desconhecida
by F. Lovett
Summary: Mais um desconhecido aparece em Storybrooke, mas desta vez não vem de fora, pois nunca saíra de lá. Só ela pode garantir o final feliz de uma certa pessoa da cidade.
1. Chapter 1

Regina acabara de deixar Henry em casa depois de tê-lo visto mais uma vez com Emma. Ela não aceitava a ideia de ver seu filho trocando-a. Isso a fazia sentir-se cada vez mais solitária.

Henry era tudo que ela tinha, já que tudo que tanto amava fora tirado dela antes da maldição. O problema era que agora estava parecendo que ele também seria separado dela e não tinha como evitar.

Uma tempestade tomou conta daquela noite em Storybrooke. Regina quase não conseguia ver direito o que vinha à sua frente enquanto dirigia até a delegacia. O frio estava invadindo cada canto, o que fez a prefeita colocar mais de um agasalho.

Caminhou pela delegacia esperando encontrar Emma para resolver alguns assuntos sobre Henry, mas ela não estava lá. Irritada com a possibilidade de ter tido uma viagem perdida, Regina decidiu esperar por mais alguns minutos, quando ouviu algo semelhante a um choro vindo do corredor.

Sem mais esperar, Regina foi ver de onde vinha aquele barulho, quando notou que havia alguém encolhido num canto. Então resolveu ir mais para perto ver quem era.

- Olá – disse, inclinando-se para tentar ver o rosto que estava escondido entre as pernas.

Foi então que Regina notou que se tratava de uma garota. Estava nos seus catorze anos, mais ou menos, tinha olhos castanhos cheios de lágrimas e cabelos negros. Ainda tremia bastante por causa do frio que estava fazendo, pois não vestia nenhum agasalho.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou, meio desconfiada, mas a garota nada disse. Continuou a fitar Regina com certo receio.

"Acho melhor voltar para casa" continuou. "A xerife não vai aparecer mais por aqui hoje" foi quando a garota balançou a cabeça sem parar, parecendo desesperada com a ideia de ir para casa.

Regina respirou fundo.

- Ok. Fique com isto aqui – e deu para ela um casaco que estava usando. A garota se enrolou no mesmo instante, tentando parar de tremer. Regina deu um pequeno sorriso e se levantou, começando a caminhar de volta para o seu carro quando a garota finalmente conseguiu falar.

- Obrigada – disse ela. Regina parou onde estava e virou-se, vendo desta vez um grande sorriso nos lábios da garota, o que a deixou com uma sensação meio estranha. Então apenas sorriu e saiu.

Na manhã seguinte Emma chega à delegacia apressada, a fim de poder encontrar Henry no café antes dele ir para a escola. Mas enquanto entrava, deparou com alguém deitado no chão, usando uma mochila como almofada.

- Ei – chamou, mas a garota nem se mexeu. Então Emma se abaixou e cutucou a garota até acordá-la. – O que você está fazendo?

Depois de alguns segundos se recompondo, ela finalmente respondeu.

- Me desculpe – disse, esfregando as mãos nos olhos. – Não tenho onde dormir.

Emma pareceu intrigada. Desde que chegara a cidade, não aparecera ninguém que não tivesse onde dormir. Seria ela mais uma "estranha" na cidade?

- Você é daqui? – perguntou. Precisava confirmar o que estava pensando.

A garota balançou a cabeça num sim.

- Tudo bem – disse Emma olhando par o relógio. – Que tal conversarmos no café? Acho que está com fome, não é? – a garota confirmou.

"Pode me dizer o seu nome?" perguntou, ajudando-a a se levantar. A garota pegou sua mochila e respondeu:

- Morgana. Meu nome é Morgana.

Chegaram ao café e Emma pagou um café da manhã para a garota, depois foi juntar-se a Henry numa mesa onde ele estava lendo o seu livro mais uma vez.

- Quem é aquela? – perguntou, parecendo curioso.

- Não faço ideia – respondeu Emma. – Não está no seu livro?

- Não – e continuou a olhar meio estranho para ela. – O que ela está fazendo com o casaco da minha mãe?

- Aquele casaco é da Regina?

- É – respondeu. – Ela estava usando ele ontem.

Morgana parecia estar bem mais disposta, agora conversando com Ruby. Mas algo que ela viu pareceu tê-la deixado aflita. Quando ela olhou para fora do café, correu desesperadamente para trás do balcão e se escondeu ali. Dois minutos depois uma mulher idosa entra no café.

- Com licença – disse ela. – Alguém viu a minha neta? Não a vejo desde ontem. Eu não sei o que fazer! – seus olhos estavam se enchendo de lágrimas.

Ruby olhou para baixo e em seguida respondeu:

- Eu tive a impressão de ter visto uma garota correndo para o lado de lá – apontou para a direita – hoje enquanto estávamos abrindo.

A mulher assentiu.

- Obrigada – então saiu imediatamente.

Emma saiu da mesa em que estava com Henry e foi até o balcão, desconfiada. Ruby fez uma careta, olhando para baixo.

- Por acaso ela estava procurando por você? – perguntou Emma, olhando para Morgana, ainda encolhida no chão. A garota assentiu com a cabeça. – Por que está fugindo da sua avó?

Morgana se levantou aos poucos e voltou para o banco onde estava sentada. Emma sentou-se ao lado dela esperando uma resposta.

- Você não faz ideia de como ela é – começou Morgana, olhando para o lado de fora, como se ela fosse voltar. – Ela é má. A pior pessoa que pode existir – Emma notou que já ouvira uma história assim antes, mas dessa vez deixou a garota prosseguir. – Ela não me ama. Nem um pouco.

- Garota, não fala isso – disse Emma, tentando consolá-la. – Talvez ela não seja assim como você pensa – mas sabia que estava falando da boca pra fora. Só não queria acreditar que era o mesmo caso de Henry.

- Claro que não – disse Morgana. – Ela é pior.


	2. Chapter 2

- Você não faz ideia do que é uma pessoa má – disse Emma, depois de deixarem Henry na escola.

- Sei sim – retrucou Morgana. – Você não conhece a minha avó.

Emma achou que seria impossível mudar a opinião da garota, então resolveu mudar de assunto.

- O que tem dentro da sua mochila? – perguntou.

- Ah... só umas coisas que eram da minha mãe – respondeu.

- Ela morreu?

- Não. Minha avó me disse que ela queria uma vida melhor quando me abandonou. Eu não sei se devo acreditar nisso. Ela sempre mentiu para mim dizendo que me deixaria ser livre, mas só consegui isso quando fugi.

- Sei.

- Posso te pedir uma coisa? – perguntou Morgana.

Emma assentiu.

- Você conhece a mulher que me deu esse casaco? Eu queria devolvê-lo.

Então Emma lembrou-se de Henry falando que Regina estava com aquele casaco na noite anterior.

Então o celular dela tocou.

- Alô – atendeu. – Tudo bem... Estou indo – então virou-se para Morgana. – Vou te levar até ela agora.

Não demorou até chegarem à casa da prefeita. Morgana caminhava admirada com tudo o que via.

- Você? – exclamou Regina, assustada ao ver a garota ao lado de Emma.

- Eu vim devolver o casaco – disse Morgana, estendendo a mão para entregá-lo a Regina. – Obrigada – acrescentou, depois que Regina o pegou.

- Ela tá comigo – disse Emma enquanto as duas entravam na casa da prefeita.

- Você espera aqui – disse Regina, dirigindo-se a Morgana, enquanto ia para a sala de visitas com Emma.

- Nunca pensei que você fosse capaz de um gesto tão... bondoso – disse Emma.

- Às vezes eu posso surpreender as pessoas, Srta. Swan – respondeu. – Então sugiro que se comprometa com essa garota e deixe o _meu _filho em paz.

- Acontece que o Henry é meu filho também. E eu não vou fazer isso só porque você quer.

Então ouvem batidas na porta.

- Xerife! – chamou Morgana do outro lado da porta. – Xerife, é a minha avó!

- Ótimo – disse Regina. – Agora já pode se livrar dela, xerife Swan. Agora ela tem para onde ir.

Regina abriu a porta e foi à frente, a fim de saber quem era a avó da garota que parecia desesperada. Mas antes de chegar à porta de entrada, Regina parou para olhar quem estava lá fora e tomou um grande susto: conhecia muito bem aquela mulher.

Era Cora, sua mãe.

- Não pode ser – disse para si mesma. Então virou-se para Morgana. – Você, vá para a sala de visitas e feche a porta. Só saia quando eu mandar, entendeu?

Sem dizer absolutamente nada, Morgana a obedeceu e entrou na sala de visitas, deixando sua mochila perto da escada.

Então Regina abriu a porta.

- Pois não – disse.

- A senhora deve ser a prefeita, não é? – Regina assentiu com a cabeça, dando um sorriso amarelo. – Eu estou atrás da minha neta. Se você a ver, por favor, pode me avisar? A coitadinha deve estar desesperada, mas eu não a encontro em lugar algum.

- Aviso sim, senhora – e sem pensar em mais nada, Regina fechou a porta sem se preocupar se a mulher iria dizer mais alguma coisa. Ver aquele rosto novamente lhe deixava com náuseas.

Enquanto rumava à sala de visitas, notou a mochila jogada no chão. Emma a fitava com desconfiança. Então Regina abaixou-se e abriu a mochila da garota para ver o que tinha dentro e acabou sendo pega de surpresa. Havia um casaco azul dentro daquela mochila. E aquele casaco não lhe era nem um pouco estranho. Ela o ergueu e sentiu seu cheiro, um cheiro que lembrava-lhe os estábulos, que lembrava-lhe Daniel. E no mesmo instante uma lágrima caiu e Regina pôs a mão na sua barriga. Suas recordações estavam voltando e isso a fazia sentir um aperto muito grande no peito.

- Algum problema? – perguntou Emma, parecendo meio assustada.

- Não – mentiu Regina, fungando. – Eu... eu só quero... ficar sozinha.

- Ok. Então vou chamar a Morgana – mas quando começou a andar para a sala de visitas.

- Não. Eu... quero falar com ela.

- Tudo bem – disse Emma. – Então eu vou indo.

Regina esperou até que Emma saísse para poder sair de onde estava. Não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Só podia ser sonho. Então levantou-se e parou de frente à porta da sala de visitas. Estava prestes a colocar a mão na maçaneta, respirou fundo e fechou os olhos. Ali, do outro lado daquela porta, estava seu possível final feliz. Ela estava intrigada. Não sabia que reação teria se o que ela estava pensando era mesmo verdade. Talvez fosse apenas coincidência. Mas o cheiro daquele casaco valia por tudo. Não tinha como negar. Era o cheiro dela, e o cheiro de Daniel. Era o cheiro do seu passado.


	3. Chapter 3

Regina, então, toma coragem e abre a porta. Morgana estava próxima a janela, certificando-se de que sua avó já tinha ido embora. Regina escondeu o casaco atrás dela enquanto entrava na sala.

- Você deixou isso na escada – disse, entregando a mochila à garota.

- Obrigada – disse, recebendo a mochila.

Regina deu um leve sorriso. Estava querendo disfarçar sua ansiedade de saber como o seu casaco fora parar naquela mochila, mas a resposta ela já tinha em mente. O problema era acreditar nessa possibilidade.

- Você não me disse o seu nome.

- Ah, é Morgana.

O silêncio tomou conta do ambiente durante um ou dois minutos. Regina não sabia por onde começar, então decidiu falar logo de vez.

- Morgana, onde você conseguiu este casaco? – perguntou, erguendo-o nas mãos. Morgana pareceu assustada, pois ninguém mexia na sua mochila.

- Bom... Isso era da minha mãe – disse. Então Regina sentiu uma pontada forte no peito, uma dor se formava ali. Mas ela estava resistindo. – Acho que é a única coisa que eu tenho dela.

A garota não tirava os olhos do casaco. Era como se Regina o tivesse roubado. Então, como num piscar de olhos, Morgana pegou o casaco de volta e já estava rumando para fora da casa da prefeita.

- Ah, obrigada mais uma vez pelo seu casaco – disse a garota, dando-lhe um sorriso.

Regina não sabia o que dizer. Então apenas sorriu e deixou a garota ir embora. Não acreditava que estava frente a frente com a sua filha, aquela que ela acreditava estar morta porque sua mãe lhe disse. Então lembrou-se de que era um pedaço de Daniel que estava vivo nela. Só não sabia como iria fazer para conquistar a confiança dela. A garota tinha os seus olhos, mas o jeito de olhar era doce como o de Daniel.

Enquanto andava pela cidade, tentando se esconder da sua avó, Morgana acabou ouvindo uma conversa entre Emma e um homem, o que diziam ser o dono da cidade, um pouco distante, depois que o garoto largou da escola.

- Eu não apostaria nisso, Emma – disse o homem. – Regina tem mais segredos do que você pensa.

- Você sabe de alguma coisa? – perguntou Emma.

- Eu sempre sei – e depois de dizer isso o homem saiu. Em seguida outro apareceu.

- Algum problema? – perguntou.

- Apareceu uma garota na cidade. E o Sr. Gold sabe quem ela é.

- A garotinha que estava fugindo da avó? – perguntou. Mas não precisava de resposta. – Eu tenho meu palpite.

- Posso saber?

- Primeiramente, eu espero que você esteja com a mente aberta... De acordo com o livro do Henry, a maldição que foi lançada nas pessoas daqui fez com que fossem separadas do que mais amam. Henry sempre considerou Regina como a Rainha Má. Então, nessas circunstâncias, ela também foi separada de algo que ama, mas parece que não sabia.

- Está querendo dizer que essa garota é filha da Regina?

- É o que parece.

Morgana não queria ouvir mais nada. Não podia acreditar que era filha daquela mulher. Era impossível! Tinha que haver outra resposta, aquilo não era verdade.

Ela queria fugir, ir embora de Storybrooke e nunca mais voltar. Queria não ter que olhar mais na cara de ninguém, pois sua vida era uma mentira. Percebeu que sua mãe estava ali o tempo todo, mas nunca a procurou. Mas espere aí... E se o que aquele homem disse era verdade? E se Regina também fora enganada? Também havia essa possibilidade. Morgana estava em conflito. Não sabia o que fazer. Então correu, correu até cansar e parar numa calçada qualquer, longe de todos. Queria ficar sozinha e pensar.

Mais tarde, enquanto voltava do seu escritório, outra tempestade caiu e o frio aumentou. Regina praguejava enquanto dirigia. Não acreditava que o tempo fosse ficar tão ruim assim. Mas havia alguém numa calçada no meio daquela tempestade toda que fez Regina parar o carro no mesmo instante.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou, correndo em direção a garota que estava agarrada com o casaco azul, tremendo de frio. – Vai acabar congelando nesse frio – então notou os olhos cheios de lágrimas da garota. – O que aconteceu?

Regina estava em conflito. De repente queria abraçá-la e fazer o que qualquer mãe faria, mas algo dentro dela parecia impedi-la de fazer isso. Havia um bloqueio nela que a impedia de voltar a ser quem era antes. Como se a maldição a tivesse mudado de vez.

Morgana nada disse. Tentou olhar para qualquer outro lugar, menos para Regina. Mas esta não saiu de onde estava. Então, notando que Morgana não estava disposta a dizer mais nada, ela se abaixou e continuou a olhar para a garota no chão.

- Achei que a xerife tinha arranjado um lugar pra você ficar.

Silêncio novamente. Regina entendeu que a garota não estava para conversa. Se fosse qualquer outra pessoa ali, ela voltaria para o seu carro e iria para casa, mas o problema era que não se tratava de qualquer pessoa. Era a sua filha.

Esse era o problema. De repente a ficha de Regina pareceu ter caído. A garota sabia da verdade.

Regina respirou fundo e pôs uma mão sobre o joelho da garota, que levantou a cabeça mas continuou calada.

- Me desculpa – foi o que conseguiu dizer. Não achou palavras para dizer o que estava sentindo naquele momento. Ela só queria que a garota a entendesse.

- Desculpar pelo que? – perguntou. – Por ter me abandonado? Por ter ido embora e me deixado com aquela mulher?

- Mas eu não te abandonei – disse Regina. Queria manter o tom de voz, mas não estava tendo sucesso. – Você precisa acreditar em mim!

- Então me dê um bom motivo para acreditar em você.

- Eu sei qual é a verdadeira história – disse Regina, tomando as mãos da garota nas suas. – Só preciso que você acredite.

Havia um brilho diferente nos olhos de Regina. Um brilho que não aparecia há muito tempo.

Morgana desviou os olhos das suas mãos e finalmente olhou nos olhos de Regina.

- Pode me ouvir, pelo menos uma vez?

- Acho que sim.

Regina sorriu como não sorria há muito tempo. Morgana deu um sorriso leve, mas não queria demonstrar muito o seu entusiasmo. Aliás, só tinha certeza de que sua vida fora uma mentira, então achou que devia dar uma chance para ouvir a versão de Regina.


	4. Chapter 4

Depois de deixar Henry em seu quarto para dormir, Regina voltou para a sala, onde estava Morgana, esperando por uma boa explicação.

- Vai me contar agora? – perguntou.

Regina balançou a cabeça num sim e sentou-se perto da garota, que ainda parecia tremer um pouco de frio.

Ela lembrava-se muito bem de como tudo começou. Mas às vezes fazia questão de esquecer para evitar o sofrimento.

Já estava casada com o Rei quando descobriu que estava grávida, e com Cora pegando no seu pé ficava muito difícil esconder o que estava acontecendo. Ela sabia muito bem que se sua mãe descobrisse sua gravidez, iria deduzir que o filho era de Daniel e provavelmente não a deixaria ficar com a criança.

Mas enquanto o tempo passava e a sua barriga crescia, ficou claro para Cora o que estava acontecendo com sua filha.

- Grávida – exclamou Cora. – O Rei terá um herdeiro dado por você, minha filha – os olhos da mulher começaram a brilhar de excitação.

Mas aquela reação foi apenas momentânea. Foi quando Cora notou que sua filha não devia estar grávida há tanto tempo. Mas ela continuou a falar sempre a mesma coisa para a filha – pelo menos até o dia do nascimento.

- Onde está a minha filha? – perguntou Regina, com o suor tomando conta do seu corpo. O parto acabara de ser feito. O Rei estava ao seu lado, olhando para Cora, esperando por uma resposta.

- Eu sinto muito – disse Cora, forçando algumas lágrimas a caírem. – Ela não resistiu. Está morta.

E lá se foi o sonho de Regina ter ainda ao seu lado uma parte de Daniel. Dessa vez não tinha mais como tê-lo, nem como ser feliz ao lembrar-se dele. Tudo lhe fora arrancado e só lhe restara um vazio dentro de si.

Regina agora estava com seus olhos cheios de lágrimas, como se tivesse vivendo novamente aquele momento. A dor que sentia era muito grande.

- Isso é tudo? – perguntou Morgana.

- É o que eu me lembro.

Morgana parou por um momento, analisando a prefeita, até que voltou a falar.

- Não acho que isso fez de você uma rainha má – ao ouvir aquela expressão, Regina arregalou os olhos, assustada.

- Você acha que eu seja uma rainha má?

- Bom... A minha avó me disse uma vez que você não me queria porque você era uma rainha má. Ela disse que você não se importava com a felicidade de ninguém.

Era difícil estar ouvindo aquelas palavras, pois eram praticamente verdadeiras. Ela era, de fato, a rainha má, mas naquele instante não se sentia nem um pouco bem por ser quem era.

Regina, então começou a caminhar de um lado para o outro. Estava tentando evitar olhar nos olhos da garota.

- Então, se eu sou a rainha má, por que você aceitou vir até aqui? Você poderia ter fugido.

- Talvez porque eu acreditava que fosse mentira. Que mesmo que você fosse a rainha má de quem minha avó tanto falou, não pode ser pior que ela.

Regina parou onde estava e olhou para a garota, retribuindo o sorriso que ela lhe dava.

- Você é a única que pensa assim.

- Melhor do que não ter ninguém que pense assim.

Ela sorriu novamente e dessa vez abaixou-se de frente à garota, tomando as mãos dela nas suas.

- Olha... Eu preciso que você faça uma coisa pra mim.

Morgana assentiu com a cabeça, esperando Regina prosseguir.

- Não importa o que disserem a você sobre mim. Eu _preciso_ que você acredite que eu vou mudar. Preciso que acredite em mim. Você me promete que não vai se voltar contra mim?

- Por que você está me pedindo isso?

- Por favor – uma lágrima desceu pela sua face – preciso que me prometa.

Morgana parou por alguns instantes, estudando Regina, até que respondeu:

- Eu prometo.


	5. Chapter 5

Tudo se passou como um flashback na mente de Regina. De repente ela sentiu uma falta muito grande de Daniel e isso a fez chorar. Estava deitada na sua cama, mas não conseguia dormir. Lá fora a tempestade ainda tomava conta de Storybrooke.

Morgana dormia no quarto de hóspedes, do outro lado do corredor, também sem conseguir dormir. Mas nada a impedia de fazê-lo além de perguntas e mais perguntas que desejava fazer a prefeita. Ela achava que se dormisse, acabaria esquecendo-se de tudo, além de que não queria deixar passar aquele dia. Agora poderia conhecer sua mãe e possivelmente se livrar de vez da sua avó.

O problema era que Regina talvez não fosse quem ela pensava.

Um novo dia chegou rápido depois que Regina conseguiu dormir. Ela queria continuar na cama e sonhar novamente em ter uma filha de Daniel, quando ouviu uma voz vinda do corredor:

- Regina – soou a voz de Morgana, batendo na porta, fazendo Regina sobressaltar-se, notando que não era um sonho. – Você ta acordada? – então ela abriu a porta e deu de cara com Regina ainda deitada na cama, sem a menor disposição de se levantar. – Me desculpe, mas o Henry não está atrasado para a escola?

Regina foi pega desprevenida. Esquecera-se completamente de levar Henry para o ponto de ônibus.

- Se quiser, eu posso levá-lo – acrescentou Morgana, notando a preocupação de Regina, que após isso deu um sorriso de alívio para a garota.

- Obrigada – disse ela, então Morgana saiu.

Depois de se trocar, Regina foi até o seu jardim, colher algumas maçãs, quando ouviu uma voz nem um pouco agradável.

- Recuperando coisas perdidas, Vossa Majestade? – disse Mr. Gold, com um sorriso nos lábios.

- O que você quer? – perguntou Regina, sem a mínima paciência para ouvir o que ele tinha para dizer.

- Nada demais, querida – disse ele. – Só estou lhe lembrando de que não gosto de vê-la se voltando contra mim. Acho que nem você mesma gostaria disso.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Que sou eu quem manda aqui; e você sabe muito bem disso. E caso você não cumpra o nosso acordo, ah... é melhor você nem saber o que aconteceria.

- É uma ameaça?

Mr. Gold sorriu novamente.

- Já destruíram minha vida uma vez – disse Regina. – Não vou deixar que a destruam de novo. Você pode até tentar, mas dessa vez eu vou lutar pelo meu final feliz, nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça.

Então Mr. Gold, sem dizer mais nada, virou-se e foi embora, ainda com seu sorriso nos lábios. Regina não sabia o que ele estava prestes a fazer, mas estava insegura com relação a isso. Ela agora estava com receio do que ele pudesse fazer, mas não iria mostrar isso.

Não demorou muito até ouvir o seu celular tocar. Era do hospital.

- Prefeita? – chamou Dr. Whale.

- Sim – respondeu Regina.

- Melhor vir para o hospital logo, é... Você conhece alguma Morgana?

Regina não ouviu mais nada. Simplesmente tirou o celular do ouvido e saiu em disparada em direção ao hospital. Algo acontecera à sua filha e ela nunca se perdoaria se fosse grave.

Ao chegar lá, deparou-se com Emma, em pé, ao lado da garota, que estava deitada na maca. Morgana estava com os olhos fechados, e com alguns cortes pelo corpo.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Regina, desesperada. Então olhou para Emma – O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Eu trouxe a garota – respondeu. – Poderia me agradecer.

- Obrigada – disse rapidamente. Então dirigiu-se para Morgana, prestes a chorar. – O que aconteceu com ela? – perguntou, ainda olhando para a garota.

- Foi atropelada – respondeu o Dr. Whale. – Não deu tempo para ver quem era. Ele fugiu.

Regina continuou quieta, curvada para a garota, deixando algumas lágrimas escorrerem, desejando que ela desse um sinal de que estava bem, mas ela nem se mexeu.

- Então é verdade – começou Emma, de braços cruzados. – Acho que eu não fui a única que abandonou o filho por aqui.

- Eu não a abandonei – retrucou Regina, com os olhos repletos de raiva. – Você não sabe de nada! Você não tem nada a ver com isso!

- Desculpa – disse Emma. – Não ta mais aqui quem falou.

Regina não sabia o que fazer. Não sabia se a garota realmente ficaria melhor, ou se o acidente fora grave.

- Por favor – sussurrou Regina – não me deixa de novo – então ela deu-lhe um beijo no rosto.

- Ela vai ficar bem? – perguntou Emma ao Dr. Whale.

- Eu não posso ter certeza ainda. Isso vai depender de alguns exames que faremos quando ela acordar. Os cortes podem ter sido profundos.

- Eu só quero que ela volte, é só que eu peço – disse Regina, segurando a mão da garota.

Então Morgana começou a se mexer um pouco, o que atraiu a atenção de Regina, que não largou sua mão.

- Morgana? – chamou.

Aos poucos a garota foi abrindo os olhos e ao ver Regina, conseguiu dar um leve sorriso.

- Ah, Morgana – exclamou Regina, passando a mão nos cabelos da garota. – Não sabe como me deixou preocupada. Você está bem?

- Acho que sim – respondeu baixinho. A garota tinha um tom cansado na voz.

- Bom – começou Dr. Whale – é melhor aproveitar que ela está acordada para começar os exames e ser mais rápido nos resultados, então... Prefeita, xerife, por favor – indicou o caminho para fora da sala.

Regina deu um suspiro, sentindo-se contrariada, mas logo em seguida saiu, prometendo voltar o mais rápido possível.

Enquanto caminhava pelo corredor, acabou encontrando Mr. Gold, que parecia nem um pouco surpreso em vê-la.

- O que faz aqui? – perguntou Regina.

- É estranha a maneira como certas coisas acontecem – disse ele. – É como se certas pessoas tivessem nascido para não ter um final feliz.

- Foi você – concluiu Regina, tentando não extravasar a imensa raiva que estava sentindo dele naquele momento.

- Espero que entenda isso como um aviso, minha cara. E que pode acontecer algo pior se você se voltar contra mim novamente. É bom você se lembrar de que _eu_ tenho poder por aqui.

- Pois mexeu com a pessoa errada – disse ela. – Eu não preciso mais da sua ajuda para conseguir o que eu quero.

Ao ouvir isso, Mr. Gold deu uma risada breve.

- Não deveria ter dito isso, Vossa Majestade. Agora sugiro que me dê licença. Por favor.

E ao deixá-lo passar por ela, Regina sentiu um mal estar. Sabia que algo pior estava por vir. Mas não fazia ideia do que fosse. Sua preocupação agora era saber se a sua filha ficaria bem.


	6. Chapter 6

Depois de buscar Henry na escola, Regina voltou ao hospital para saber como estava Morgana. Esperava que àquela hora tudo já estivesse resolvido e que ela estivesse bem, mas isso dependia do resultado que o Sr. Whale lhe daria.

Mas acabou tendo outra surpresa ao chegar à sala onde estava Morgana: a avó da garota estava lá.

Regina sentiu algo muito forte nascer dentro dela, querendo se expandir para suas extremidades, uma grande vontade de despejar toda a sua raiva naquela mulher. Tudo de ruim que lhe acontecera fora culpa dela também.

Regina soltou a mão de Henry e foi até mais próximo à garota, para saber como ela estava. Para o seu "alívio" Emma também estava lá naquele momento, pois sabia que tendo a autoridade da cidade ali provavelmente conseguiria um melhor apoio contra a avó da garota.

- Como ela está, Dr. Whale? – perguntou, depois de fuzilar a idosa com os olhos.

- Está muito bem, eu diria – respondeu. – Não sofreu nenhum dano grave. Apenas ferimentos leves. O problema foi só o susto, mas acho que passou.

Morgana sorriu.

- Então – começou a idosa – quando ela pode voltar para casa?

- Eu não vou voltar com você – retrucou Morgana. – Prefiro ficar sozinha a voltar para aquela prisão.

Cora forçou uma risada.

- Ela não sabe o que diz... Você não tem para onde ir, meu amor. Voltará para casa comigo.

- Eu não vou voltar com você – repetiu.

- A garota se queixou de que estava sendo maltratada – disse Regina, mantendo seu tom de voz o mais tranquilo possível, tentando conter sua vontade de matar aquela mulher na sua frente. Então olhou para Emma, esperando algum apoio da autoridade. – Pelo que sei a xerife já está ciente disso.

- Ah – disse Emma, pega de surpresa. Henry, que estava ao seu lado, fez um sinal para que prosseguisse. – É... Isso mesmo. A garota veio se queixar de maus tratos, então não posso deixar que ela volte assim, sem ao menos interrogá-la sobre isso primeiro.

- Como assim? – perguntou Cora, parecendo desconfiada. – Eu nunca faria mal a minha neta! Eu só me importo com a felicidade dela.

Aquelas palavras afetaram Regina. Já ouvira aquilo uma vez. A felicidade daquela mulher foi vê-la sofrer.

- Pois ela não vai – disse Regina, sentindo sua voz mais firme. Sentir a mão da sua filha segurando a sua lhe dava mais forças. – Pelo menos não com você.

- Quem você pensa que é para falar assim comigo?

- A... prefeita.

De certa forma, assim que respondeu, sentiu o aperto da mão da sua filha se afrouxar. Então entendeu o que Morgana queria ouvir. Mas algo fez Cora recuar, e depois de lançar um breve olhar de medo para Emma, a mulher saiu apressada.

- Será que eu posso saber o que está acontecendo? – perguntou Emma.

- Acho que eu também mereço uma explicação – disse Morgana, meio desapontada.

- Me desculpa, Morgana – disse Regina, sentando-se ao lado da garota. – Não quero que me entenda mal, mas é que eu não sei do que essa mulher é capaz.

- Tudo bem – disse a garota, ainda parecendo um pouco desapontada.

- Será que alguém pode me dar alguma explicação? – perguntou Emma, insistindo em saber o que estava realmente acontecendo.

- Ela é minha filha – disse Regina de uma só vez. Emma ficou sem saber o que dizer por um momento. Não acreditou que o que ouvira antes era verdade. – Ela é minha filha – repetiu Regina, agora se virando para Emma. – E é _você _quem vai me ajudar a tê-la de volta.

- Mas como? – perguntou Emma, pega de surpresa.

- Você é a xerife. Quero que junte todas as acusações possíveis contra aquela mulher. Se for preciso, quero aquela mulher longe de Storybrooke o mais rápido possível.

Emma se viu num beco sem saída. Estava disposta a perguntar porque faria uma coisa daquelas para Regina, mas desistiu assim que olhou para Morgana, que viu seu olhar suplicando ajuda. Sabia que ela queria mais do que tudo ficar com Regina. Então pensou em Henry. Pensou em como se sentia em relação a ele e como gostaria de tê-lo por mais tempo. Ela não iria rejeitar por vingança. Talvez se a ajudasse, Regina pudesse deixá-la ver seu filho mais frequentemente, já que recuperara a sua. Mas isso seria esperar demais, seria sonhar demais. Mas ela nunca sabia o que estava por vir. Regina era uma mulher imprevisível.

- O que você vai fazer? – perguntou Henry, depois que Emma saiu da sala. Para a sua surpresa Reina a deixou ficar um tempo com ele enquanto ela conversava com Morgana.

- Vou ajudar a Regina – respondeu. – De certa forma aquela mulher parece ter maltratado a garota. E quem sabe, se eu ajudá-la, ela me deixe passar mais um tempo com você?

Henry deu um sorriso e abraçou Emma.

- Talvez ela não seja aquela pessoa má de quem você me falou quando chegamos aqui – disse Emma.

- É. Talvez não.


	7. Chapter 7

Regina estava de fato mudando. Era fácil notar isso quando ela deixou Emma ficar um tempo com Henry enquanto conversava com a sua filha. Geralmente ela fazia de tudo para afastá-lo de Emma, mas algo a fez mudar de opinião em relação a isso.

O fato era que a prefeita agora se preocupava com uma coisa: ter sua filha de volta. Talvez esse fosse o motivo para que ela deixasse Emma e Henry um pouco mais livres. Talvez agora Regina entendesse como Emma se sentia em relação ao seu filho, pois sentia o mesmo agora por Morgana. Agora que encontrara sua filha iria fazer de tudo para tê-la, assim como Emma fez – e ainda estava fazendo – por Henry.

- Espero que ela não volte – disse Morgana.

- Não vai ser tão fácil assim – disse Regina, olhando para a porta por onde a mulher saiu. – Ela não é de desistir.

- Eu não quero voltar com ela.

- Você não vai, querida – disse Regina, envolvendo a garota em seus braços. – Eu não vou deixar que ela faça isso de novo.

Foi sentindo aquele abraço que Morgana lembrou-se de como desejou aquele momento.

Ela estava nos estábulos, pronta para cavalgar, quando sua avó apareceu.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? – perguntou.

- Vou cavalgar um pouco, vovó. Não posso?

- Sem sela? Você não cavalga como uma dama deve – deu um suspiro de desagrado. – Você é tão problemática quanto sua mãe foi.

- Minha mãe não era assim!

- Como você pode saber? – retrucou Cora. – Ela abandonou você. Eu sou a única pessoa que te ama.

Morgana notou que aquela conversa não iria para frente, então fez o cavalo dar meia-volta, mas quando começou a andar, sentiu algo puxando-a violentamente para trás.

- _Nunca_ vire as costas para mim, sua insolente!

Morgana estava agora suspensa no ar, prestes a bater com a cabeça no teto.

- Ta bom – disse, por fim, quase sem fôlego. – Eu vou obedecê-la.

Mas ela sabia que aquelas palavras que acabara de dizer eram da boca para fora. A última coisa que queria no mundo era obedecer a sua avó.

Ao lembrar daquilo, Morgana apertou mais o abraço em Regina, querendo que o tempo parasse naquele instante. Ela acreditava que tudo que sua avó dizia era mentira e agora estava tirando a prova de que estava certa.

- Se quiser eu posso ficar aqui com você hoje – disse Regina. Morgana balançou a cabeça num sim.

"Então espere um pouco aqui. Tenho que fazer uma coisa."

Ao deixar a garota, Regina foi até fora do hospital, onde encontrou Henry abraçado a Emma, e notou que era assim que ela estava se sentindo em relação a Morgana. Por um momento Regina se pôs no lugar de Emma.

- Henry – chamou. O garoto sobressaltou-se e largou Emma. – Acho que já está na hora de ir para casa – então virou-se para Emma. – Eu vou ficar aqui essa noite. Se importa de – ela sentiu-se contrariada a dizer aquilo, mas fez forças para falar – levar o meu filho para casa?

Emma pareceu ter levado um susto muito grande, pois ficou sem ter o que dizer. Não estava acreditando no que acabara de ouvir.

- Amanhã pela manhã estarei em casa – disse enquanto entregava as chaves a Emma. – Espero encontrá-lo sozinho – Regina sabia que não podia dar toda essa liberdade para Henry, pois ele queria mais que tudo livrar-se dela e isso a machucava, mesmo sabendo que a felicidade dele estava relacionada a estar com Emma.

Quando Emma e Henry chegaram a casa da prefeita, ele ainda suplicou para que a mãe não o deixasse sozinho.

- Não, Henry! – disse Emma. – É melhor deixarmos assim por enquanto. Se desobedecermos a Regina, talvez ela não me deixe sequer te ver! E eu tenho que ajudá-la com a Morgana!

- Mas ela te deu as chaves! Você pode sair antes dela chegar!

- Henry, por favor... Vamos deixar como está por enquanto. Pelo menos ela me deixa ficar com você, sei que não o tempo todo, mas é mais do que antes.

- Tudo bem – disse Henry, por fim, conformado. – Te vejo amanhã, então?

Emma abafou uma risada.

- É claro.

A noite se passou mais rápido que Regina poderia imaginar. A prefeita acordou na manhã seguinte com alguém mexendo no seu ombro.

- Prefeita – chamou uma voz. – Prefeita – chamou novamente. Então Regina abriu os olhos, e quando viu quem era, deu um salto na cadeira onde estava adormecida. Era Mary Margaret.

- O que está fazendo aqui?

- Eu vim ver os pacientes, como de costume – respondeu, suavemente, deixando Regina irritada com aquela simpatia enjoativa.

- Você não tem nada para ver aqui – retrucou Regina, se movendo na cadeira.

Mary lançou um olhar estranho para Regina e depois para Morgana e saiu.

- Você não gosta da Mary Margaret? – perguntou Morgana, sentando-se.

- Tenho os meus motivos – respondeu Regina, acompanhando a mulher com o olhar.

- Posso saber?

- Ela me fez uma promessa e não a cumpriu. E isso me custou muito.

Alguns minutos depois o Dr. Whale apareceu com um sorriso no rosto.

- Ótimas notícias – começou ele. – Morgana já teve sua alta e já pode voltar para casa.

A garota não pôde evitar um sorriso mais que alegre. Regina conseguiu se alegrar também.

Enquanto saíam do hospital, acabaram dando de cara com o Mr. Gold, que não pareceu nem um pouco surpreso ao vê-las.

- Olá – cumprimentou. – Como vão?

- Estamos bem, obrigada – respondeu Regina, voltando a caminhar.

- Acho que temos um acordo – disse Mr. Gold, fazendo Regina parar onde estava, começando a suar frio. – E é bom que você se lembre de que não deve deixar de cumprir sua parte.

- Sabe que cumpro.

- Mas é claro... Vossa Majestade.

Regina congelou. Era o que ela não queria que a garota ouvisse. Morgana soltou sua mão no mesmo instante e olhou com certo receio para a prefeita. Numa fração de segundo ela se lembrou de tudo.

- Majestade? – perguntou. – Então você _é_ a Rainha Má?


	8. Chapter 8

- Morgana! – gritou Regina. Ela corria cada vez mais rápido atrás da garota. – Morgana! – ela não parava de chamar o nome dela. Queria poder se explicar, dizer a ela toda a verdade, mas era impossível alcançá-la, deixando Mr. Gold para trás, com um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios.

Morgana corria rápido, sem olhar para trás. Estava com sua mochila nas costas.

Então elas entraram na floresta. Estava cada vez mais fechada à medida que entravam. Até que Morgana desapareceu por trás de uma árvore maior que as outras, deixando Regina apenas ouvir o grito que a garota deu. Um grito que foi ficando mais abafado a cada segundo. Quando Regina chegou ao local onde a garota desaparecera, deparou-se com um imenso buraco.

- Morgana! – gritou mais alto. Regina estava sem fôlego, dos seus olhos caíam mais e mais lágrimas. Sem pensar duas vezes, Regina se jogou para dentro do buraco que parecia não ter fim. Depois de um ou dois minutos ela atingiu o chão. Agora estava numa sala com portas e uma chave. Foi quando ela notou que uma delas já estava aberta. Passou por ela e deparou-se dessa vez com o País das Maravilhas.

Assim que saiu daquela sala, notou mais alguma coisa estranha: ela estava diferente. Seu cabelo aumentou, suas roupas mudaram. Foi quando ela percebeu que voltara a ser a Rainha Má. Então ela teve uma sensação de desconforto, Morgana não podia vê-la daquela forma. Acabaria julgando-a mal.

Mais a frente estava Morgana. A garota corria sem parar, sem olhar para qualquer outro lado que não fosse a sua frente. Ela parecia conhecer muito bem cada canto daquele lugar. Ela só queria ficar sozinha. Morgana agora não estava mais com a sua mochila, e usava o casaco azul que antes fora de Regina, uma calça e botas. Até que ela parou de correr e viu alguém nem um pouco estranho.

- Morgana – chamou Jefferson, o chapeleiro. – O que faz aqui?

- Preciso de um tempo sozinha – respondeu. Seus olhos ensopados de lágrimas. – Alice não está aqui?

Jefferson soltou um suspiro.

- Alice não aparece por aqui há muito tempo. Ela falou algo sobre o verdadeiro lugar dela... Mas e você? Encontrou quem estava procurando?

- Acho que sim – respondeu, sem emoção. – Talvez fosse melhor não ter ido atrás dela, sei lá.

- De quem é que está falando?

- Da Regina. É ela, Jefferson.

- Então espere aí... você se lembrou de tudo?

Morgana assentiu com a cabeça.

- Era tudo verdade... Minha avó não mentiu. Minha mãe é a Rainha Má!

Mas algum barulho estranho fez com que Morgana levasse um susto. Havia algo se mexendo atrás deles. Depois de um tempo olhando para o lugar de onde viera o barulho, Jefferson sussurrou:

- Cavaleiros vermelhos!

No mesmo instante os dois começaram a correr, seguidos agora pelos cavaleiros da Rainha de Copas. Mas algo fez Morgana tropeçar e cair. Quando a garota tentou levantar-se, foi tarde demais. Um dos cavaleiros a pegara. E enquanto eles carregavam a garota, Jefferson os acompanhou com o olhar.

- Eu vou buscar ajuda! Você vai ficar bem!

Mas na verdade ele nem sabia por onde começar.

Enquanto isso, Regina continuava a procurar pela sua filha, olhando para todos os lados, gritando pelo seu nome, mas ninguém respondia. Mas ela se lembrou de que havia uma inimiga lá. Então começaria pelo lugar mais perigoso.

Regina, então, rumou para o castelo da Rainha de Copas.

No caminho, acabou esbarrando com Jefferson.

- Regina! – gritou. Depois parou para recuperar o fôlego. – Ainda bem... que eu te encontrei.

- O que foi? – perguntou ela. Não queria ficar perdendo tempo conversando com ele.

- É a Morgana – e ao ouvir o nome da filha, o estômago de Regina revirou. – Ela precisa de ajuda.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa com ela?

- Ainda não... Mas ela foi levada por cavaleiros vermelhos. É melhor irmos logo.

Regina não respondeu. No mesmo instante já estava correndo em direção ao castelo. Agora ela não tinha mesmo tempo a perder. Sua filha poderia ter sua cabeça cortada a qualquer momento.

Não demoraram muito a chegar ao castelo da Rainha de Copas. Foi quando Regina avistou, de longe, sua filha, próxima ao trono da Rainha.

- Morgana! – gritou Regina, sem se importar que alguém ouvisse.

Morgana virou-se e correu em direção a sua mãe, mas algo a impediu de correr mais. Como se houvesse uma parede invisível, Morgana bateu de frente e caiu no chão. Regina não entendeu muito bem e chegou mais perto e notou que havia uma barreira separando as duas.

- Me desculpa – disse Morgana, com a voz abafada pela barreira. Dos seus olhos escorriam lágrimas. Ela levantou uma mão, na esperança de alcançar a de Regina do outro lado. – Eu devia ter acreditado em você.

- Eu vou tirar você daqui – disse Regina. – Eu prometo.

- Que cena comovente – disse a Rainha de Copas, levantando-se do trono e chegando mais perto de Regina. Seu rosto coberto por um véu vermelho. – Mãe e filha se encontram novamente.

- Por que você insiste em tirar tudo que é meu? – perguntou Regina.

Então a Rainha de Copas parou e levantou suas mãos, segurando seu véu. Até que o tirou e revelou sua face. Naquele momento Regina quis morrer, fugir, estar em qualquer lugar desde que não fosse aquele. Ela não podia acreditar, não queria, mas era a verdade, estava bem à sua frente.

A Rainha de Copas era Cora.

- Porque esse é o meu final feliz.


	9. Chapter 9

"Porque esse é o meu final feliz" as palavras de Cora ecoaram na mente de Regina. Dessa vez aquela mulher usou as palavras corretas. Era o final feliz _dela_.

- O que você quer? – perguntou Regina. Ela estava desesperada. Faria qualquer coisa para ter a filha de volta.

- O que eu quero é bem simples – respondeu Cora. – Ver você sofrer.

E sem dar tempo para Regina pensar em como ela faria isso, Cora virou-se para Morgana e levantou um braço, apontando-o para a garota, mantendo seus olhos fixos. No mesmo instante Morgana começou a se contorcer de dor no chão, gritando, suplicando que aquela mulher parasse, mas ela parecia estar satisfeita com aquela cena.

Regina parecia estar sentindo a mesma dor de Morgana. Ela gritou e correu em direção a filha novamente, mas a barreira a impediu de chegar mais perto, aumentando ainda mais a sua dor.

- Deixe a minha filha fora disso! – gritou Regina. – Seu problema é comigo, não com ela!

Mas Cora pareceu não ouvir. Morgana se contorcia menos e ao invés de gritos de dor ela chorava. Não tinha mais forças para gritar. Não tinha mais forças para continuar.

Regina olhou novamente para a filha, que ao ver a mãe sussurrou um "me desculpe" novamente e fechou os olhos.

- Morgana! – gritou. A garota não respondeu. Cora abaixou sua mão e deu um sorriso. – Não! – então Regina caiu no chão, desejando mais que tudo poder salvar a filha, poder tentar ao menos, mas não podia sequer chegar perto. Regina não conseguiu conter suas lágrimas e deixou-as caírem.

"Você vai pagar por isso" disse ela, levantando-se novamente e reunindo as forças que ainda lhe restavam. Regina foi até Cora e segurou-a firmemente pelo pescoço. "E por tudo que fez."

- Só pode existir uma rainha – disse Cora. – E sou eu. E é melhor que saiba: quem manda nesse lugar sou eu. Você não vai me vencer.

- Não sozinha – disse uma voz vinda de trás. Era Jefferson. Agora estava com o seu chapéu de volta.

Cora largou-se das mãos de Regina e se afastou.

- Guardas!

Então começaram a surgir cavaleiros vermelhos por todos os lados. Regina não sabia o que realmente fazer. Estavam em desvantagem. Jefferson colocou o chapéu no chão e o rodou. Enquanto isso, Regina tentou reunir sua magia para derrotar os cavaleiros à sua frente. Mas parecia que estavam aumentando a quantidade. Então Jefferson conseguiu tirar uma espada de entro do chapéu e segurou-a firmemente nas mãos. Porém não chegou a usá-la porque Regina lembrou-se das armadilhas do labirinto da Rainha de Copas e lançou um feitiço para empurrá-los até as paredes do labirinto e serem puxados por elas.

Cora agora estava desarmada.

- Isso é entre nós duas – disse Regina. Manter sua voz firme parecia ser a coisa mais difícil do mundo naquele momento.

- Que seja – disse Cora. No mesmo instante das paredes do labirinto saíram ramos que chegaram até Regina e a prenderam pela cintura. Era forte demais para poder se soltar. Cora estava cada vez mais próxima. – Acho que posso pegar mais um coração para a minha coleção, não é?

Regina olhou para Jefferson e viu a espada nas mãos dele. Ele fez um sinal para ela esperar a hora certa. Cora vinha em sua direção louca para arrancar o coração que ali batia. Até que, quando chegou a menos de três metros dela, Jefferson cortou os ramos com a espada e Regina libertou-se a tempo de deixar Cora desarmada e arrancar seu coração. Regina nunca se sentira tão satisfeita com uma vingança. Estava agora vingando o amor da sua vida e o fruto dele.

O coração de cora veio em sua mão, batendo, assim como se lembrou de quando Cora fizera o mesmo com Daniel. Regina o olhava com uma imensa vontade de transformá-lo em pó.

- Por favor – disse Cora – não faça isso. Sou sua mãe.

- Uma mãe não faria o mesmo que você fez – respondeu Regina, começando a apertar o coração de Cora nas mãos. A mulher começou a sentir a dor e pedir para que Regina parasse, mas ela apertava cada vez mais forte.

Então ela parou. Cora estava no chão, com a mão no peito, a respiração pesada.

- Acho que não é o suficiente. Seu final deve ser digno.

Regina olhou para Jefferson, que entendeu rapidamente o que ela queria dizer e estendeu a espada. Regina jogou o coração no chão e segurou a espada com as duas mãos.

- Corto-lhe a cabeça – então passou a espada no pescoço da mulher, fazendo sua cabeça voar para longe do corpo. Cora estava morta. Regina, então, abaixou-se para pegar o coração novamente.

- Acho que isso foi o fim da Rainha de Copas – disse Jefferson. – Você conseguiu, Regina.

Ela agora apertou o coração até virar pó.

- Obrigada – disse ela. Então avistou Morgana ainda deitada no chão. Seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas novamente. Ela caminhou até a filha e dessa vez conseguiu chegar até ela. Regina, então, abaixou-se e passou a mão no rosto da garota, afastando os cabelos.

"Eu te amo, Morgana" sussurrou. Então depositou um beijo no rosto da menina, que ao receber este, abriu os olhos devagar. E quando viu Regina, sorriu. Enquanto algo estranho percorreu todo o País das Maravilhas.

- Você me salvou – sussurrou Morgana. Regina deixou suas lágrimas caírem ainda mais e abraçou sua filha, desejando nunca mais largá-la. – Eu te amo, mãe.

Regina paralisou. Seu estômago virou de cabeça para baixo.

- Do que você me chamou? – perguntou. Lágrimas e mais lágrimas caíam pelo seu rosto. Agora ela trazia um imenso sorriso nos lábios.

- Mãe – repetiu Morgana. – É o que você é, minha mãe.

Regina quase não acreditou no que ouvira. Abraçou novamente sua filha.

- Um beijo de amor verdadeiro quebra qualquer maldição – disse Jefferson.

Regina voltou-se para Jefferson, intrigada.

- Havia alguma maldição aqui? – perguntou Regina.

- A Maldição da Rainha de Copas. Agora você pode recuperar algo que ela tirou de você.

- Minha filha?

- Morgana está viva, aí com você. Essa quebra poderá trazer alguém que realmente foi tirado de você.

Regina não pensou duas vezes. Sabia muito bem de quem ele poderia estar falando.


	10. Chapter 10

Jefferson abaixou-se para pegar o cajado da Rainha de Copas que jazia esquecido no chão.

- Tome – disse ele, entregando-o para Regina. – Isso levará vocês de volta a Storybrooke.

- Obrigada – disse Regina, recebendo o cajado. – Você é um grande amigo, Jefferson.

O chapeleiro sorriu de orelha a orelha.

- E um pouco louco, é claro – acrescentou, fazendo-o alargar ainda mais o sorriso.

- Chapeleiro – soou uma voz ao longe. Uma garota loira vinha correndo em direção a ele e acabou gritando de horror ao ver Cora sem a sua cabeça. – O que houve?

- Alice – exclamou Jefferson ao vê-la. Então sacudiu a cabeça repetidas vezes, voltando ao normal. – Ah, a Regina se livrou dela. A maldição foi quebrada.

- Bom – disse Regina. – Acho melhor irmos andando, não é? – segurou a mão de Morgana e posicionou o cajado. – Espero vê-los novamente – acrescentou, olhando de Alice para Jefferson.

- Quando menos esperar!

Uma espécie de fumaça envolveu Regina e Morgana, fazendo-as girar sem parar, voltando a ver ao seu redor apenas quando chegaram à árvore por onde caíram no buraco que as levou para o País das Maravilhas. Morgana sentiu uma ânsia de vômito, vendo tudo ainda girar.

Depois que voltaram ao normal, Regina e Morgana seguiram até a casa da prefeita. Foi quando Regina começou a pensar em que horas eram.

- Henry – disse de repente.

- O Henry está bem – disse Morgana. E Regina compreendeu o que a garota quis dizer. Agora sabia como Emma se sentia com relação ao seu filho e compreendeu. – Está com a Emma.

"De quem o Jefferson estava falando quando disse que algo voltaria para você?" perguntou Morgana.

Regina deu um sorriso e respondeu:

- Do seu pai.

Estavam na frente da casa da prefeita quando Regina parou, no meio da rua, com os olhos vidrados em alguém que estava parado na frente da sua casa: era um homem com os cabelos castanhos e curtos, olhando para os lados como se estivesse procurando por alguém. Ela conhecia aqueles cabelos, conhecia aqueles olhos, aquele jeito, tudo.

Os olhos de Regina brilharam como nunca haviam brilhado antes. Seu coração acelerou e seu estômago revirou.

- Daniel – gritou. No mesmo instante o homem virou-se para ver quem estava chamando-o e sorriu ao ver quem era.

- Regina – disse ele. Era tudo que ela queria ouvir. Ele se lembrava. Ele não a esquecera.

Regina correu até ele e o abraçou. Desejou nunca mais largá-lo e acabar perdendo-o novamente. Mas era tão boa a sensação de sentir seu cheiro, seu toque, poder sentir que ele estava realmente ali, com ela.

Sem querer perder mais tempo, deixaram os lábios se encontrarem, se confundirem, as línguas brincarem. Tudo que queriam era recuperar o tempo perdido.

Morgana encostou-se no muro, com os braços cruzados, admirando os dois. Sua família finalmente estava reunida. Ela podia sentir a felicidade da mãe.

Regina deixou suas lágrimas caírem. Não conseguia acreditar que ele estava ali, que não era um sonho.

- Acho que esse é o nosso final feliz – disse Morgana, desencostando-se do muro e indo ao encontro dos dois.

Daniel paralisou ao ver Morgana.

- Ela é...

- Nossa filha – completou Regina. Daniel quase não acreditou. – Morgana.

- Morgana – repetiu, tomando o rosto da garota em suas mãos.

Morgana o abraçou. Foi seu primeiro contato com o pai. Ela não podia estar mais feliz.

- Acho que isso merece um bom prato de lasanha – disse Regina.

- Com certeza! – disseram Morgana e Daniel juntos.

Os três, então foram para casa. Tinham muito tempo juntos pela frente. Poderiam agora aproveitar o máximo e recuperar o tempo perdido.

Henry acabou tendo sua liberdade total para com Emma. Regina notara que estava sendo egoísta em relação a Emma e decidiu concordar com ela.

As palavras de Regina nunca foram em vão: um beijo de amor verdadeiro pode quebrar qualquer maldição.


End file.
